Ahora y siempre
by etclaudiamara
Summary: 'Te quiero. Te adoro. Sabes que por ti soy capaz de poner el mundo patas arriba' 'Me gusta quién eres, cómo actúas, cómo me retas y cómo me haces ver la vida en colores y no en blanco y negro'.


_**Una tarde nublada me encontraba en la playa escuchando música , curiosamente estaba recostada en el lugar en donde unos meses atras estaba con él , la persona que era todo en mi vida y centro de mi universo pero que hoy ya no es nada. ¡Que ironica es la vida!**_

 _ **Mientras estaba pensando en todos los recuerdos que un día formaron parte de mi vida, empieza a sonar nuestra música de Eres todo lo que pedia -Camila y yo tarareando:**_

 _ **Tú has llegado a encender**_

 _ **Cada parte de mi alma**_

 _ **Cada espacio de mi ser**_

 _ **Ya no tengo corazón**_

 _ **Ni ojos para nadie**_

 _ **Solo para ti**_

 _ **Pero de pronto llega mi padre y se sienta a mi costado , él se dirige a mí y me dice :**_

 _ **¿Porque te encuentras triste? Mi cielo tu sabes que todo en esta vida pasa por algo , que tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de las cosas que hizo mal y te buscara , porque el no es tonto y el muy bien sabe que sin ti , nada de su vida será darme cuenta estoy llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi padre , me siento como si fuera una niña que llora porque le compren un helado y mi padre está ahí consintiendome, pero ahora no es así los años han pasado y mis problemas no son esos , por lo contrario son cosas que ya no lo puedo solucionar llorando.**_

 _ **Mi padre me coge la mano y me dirige hacia la casa , donde él me comienza a contar cómo era el amor con mi madre , que él luchó contra todo porque él sabía que ella era el amor de su vida .Instantes después se escucha los sonidos del timbre de la casa , enseguida voy a ver quien es ,pero grande es mi sorpresa cuando lo veo parado con su ramo de rosas es Eric , el como siempre tan sexy con sus ojos verdes y su tan hermosa cabellera color castaño , el es tan perfecto , sin embargo en ese momento me quedo estática mirándolo sin ningún remordimiento de ir corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo.**_

 _ **Él me miró se acercó a mí y cogió mi mano , yo intento empujarlo pero él me abraza con fuerza y se pone a llorar como un niño , pero ni aún así logró abrazarlo como mi corazón me pide a gritos que lo ese preciso instante mi padre nos llama a sentarnos junto a él , pero yo me niego a hacerle caso , pero grande es mi sorpresa que Eric si se acerca a mi padre mientras yo me dirijo a mi habitación y escucho que mi padre le dice :**_

 _ **Hijo se que quieres mucho a mi hija , pero tambien tienes que entenderla y aprender a superar tus miedos , porque lo que tu pasaste en tu pasado , nada tiene que ver con ella**_

 _ **Eric: Sé que he fallado mucho , tengo muchas cosas marcadas en mi corazón pero los que más me afectan es que mi esposa se haya acostado con mi padre y lo peor es que yo la haya descubierto el mismo día en que mi hermana murió en el deporte que practica Cielo y que dejará a Flyn huérfano a responsabilidad mía ,sin embargo eso no lo es todo ya que tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre , esa persona que traicionó a su propio hijo.**_

 _ **Mi padre se queda pasmado al oírle hablar así , pero él lo entiende y lo trata de és de haber escuchado hablar así a Eric y más por todo lo que le cuesta contar esa parte de su vida , ya que muchas de las personas mas cercanas a él solo pocas la saben porque es una parte de su vida que él quiere olvidar y pensarlo más voy para darle un abrazo y en ese momento le susurro al oído : "Cariño ya no llores mas , sonrie si , ya no estemos así pero me debes una ".Eric me mira con esos ojos azules que con tan solo mirarte enamoran , sonríe abrazándome y susurra a mi odio : "Te adoro pequeña , eres lo mejor que me esta pasando en mi vida".**_

 _ **Al día siguiente , me levanto corro a bañarme para vestirme con unos pantalones vaqueros , una camiseta y finalmente me sujetó el cabello. Instantes después salgo de mi cuarto , me dirigí hacia el comedor para tomar desayuno con él y mi hermana Andrea , que nos iban a venir a visitar con mi cuñado Andrés y mi engreida pequeña sobrina Lucía, pero grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo sentado a Fernando , él me mira y sonríe,pero yo le sonrío nerviosa mirando el reloj porque Eric iba a venir a desayunar con nosotros .Mi padre al mirarme así , me dice que no podía correrlo porque el justo lo había invitado a desayunar días antes, pero yo respondo enojada :**_

 _ **-Exactamente este día se le ocurre venir cuando hoy viene Eric a conocer al resto de la familia , sabes muy bien padre que Eric no sabe nada de mi relación que tuve antes con Fernando y no creo que le guste estar junto a él , estará incómodo.**_

 _ **De pronto escucho el sonido de un auto y me dirigí a la puerta , veo que es Eric en su ferrari , él está vestido con uno pantalones vaqueros , una camisa azul que conjuga con sus hermosos ojos , como siempre esta tan saludo con un beso en la mejilla y él me dice :**_

 _ **-¿Como amaneciste pequeña ?**_

 _ **-Bien...**_

 _ **-Estas bien ¿ te sucede algo?**_

 _ **-Decido contarle la verdad y le digo : Fernando está aquí en mi casa , sus padres son muy amigos de mi padre, pero él fue un enamorado que tuve hace unos años atras , mejor dicho fue un amor de adolescencia..**_

 _ **-¿Aun sientes algo por el?. Se nota su incomodidad en su cara .**_

 _ **-Lo miro y le digo"El unico que me hace suspirar todas las mañana y me enamora eres tú"**_

 _ **\- Su rostro cambia , me mira y sonríe cogiéndome la mano , nos dirigimos hacia la casa para desayunar.**_

 _ **Entramos a la casa y mi padre lo presenta como mi novio , mi hermana comienza a gritar como loca de alegría pero para nuestra tranquilidad mi cuñado Andrés es el único que le hace entrar en sus cabales , mi sobrina está felíz hasta le dice tío pero Fernando se levanta y dice:" Felicidades mi morenita".**_

 _ **Eric frunce el ceño , me mira y dice en delante de todos :**_

 _ **-Eres la mujer que esperaba por tantos años y quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo a Alemania ,quiero que conformes una familia conmigo y que seas feliz .**_

 _ **-Fernando : Es muy pronto¿no creen?**_

 _ **Yo me quedo en blanco y miro a mi padre con una mirada que le dice todo ,entonces mi padre con una enorme sonrisa le mira a Eric y le dice :**_

 _ **-Si es que creen que su amor es demasiado fuerte y quieren estar juntos , haganlo , disfruten la vida que solo hay uno y luego no hay paso atrás.**_

 _ **Finalmente lo miro a Eric , que él está ansioso porque responda algo y sin más rodeos le digo:**_

 _ **\- A mi me costaría bastante alejarme de mi familia , pero si te puedo asegurar que si me gustaria irme contigo , pero dame tiempo por favor .**_

 _ **Después de 3 meses , lleno de amor y locura ,nos decidimos irnos a vivir a Alemania , claro que al principio no fue fácil , pero su familia era muy amable conmigo y todas las navidades pasamos juntos .Nuestro amor triunfo y el fruto de ello es nuestro pequeño Eric.**_


End file.
